Music Room 4
by g-chi125
Summary: This is based in the future. Miki -oc- is new to Ouran Middle School. She is what the others call a commoner. She is a musician and suddenly stummbles upon Music Room 4 and the Ouran Host Club. I promise it is better than summery. -I suck at these- Rated T just because. Romance will come later. R & R please! -G-chi-


**Music Room 4!**

**An OHSHC Fic **

**I DON'T OWN OHSHC**

**Chapter 1: Miki: Arrival **

I woke to a light shake of my shoulder. I moaned and pulled the sheet over my head.

"*Miki, get up!" It was Mom. "You`ll be late to your first day of school!"

"Five more minutes." I groaned and rolled over again. My mom was a very intelligent person. She got a scholarship to Ouran Academy when she was in high school and married her high school sweet heart, my father.

"That's no way to talk to your mother, Miki-chi." My father was suddenly in the room

"Stop calling me that, Papa!" I said, throwing a pillow at him. It hit him square in the face. He went to pout in the corner of my room.

"Miki- chi is my daughter and she hates me Kuma-chan." He said growing mushrooms.

"Papa don't do that!" I yelled at him. Papa was rich but he and Mom decided not to use the money and to live like normal people.

"You really need to hurry Miki, you will be late." Mom said

"Okay…" I sighed, applying my thick black glasses. I would be starting at Ouran Middle School today on a music scholarship. I got into my most formal outfit of a loose fitting white button up shirt and some black dress pants. I walked to the front door and put on my black leather shoes.

"Good luck today Miki!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Make some friends today, Miki-chi!" Papa shouted too

"I will, Papa! Goodbye Mom and Papa!" I yelled back

(^.^')

I walked into the classroom just before the bell. "Oh! You must be the new student." The teacher said "Uh… Suoh Miki?" He asked

"Yes… That's me." I answered. I was incredibly nervous.

"You can sit next to Hitachiin-kun(s). Hitachiin-kun(s), please raise your hands to show Suoh-san where you are." He said. Hitachiin-san(s) raised his hand. The Hitachiins had orange hair and golden Cheshire Cat eyes. I took my seat next to them.

I put on my best smile, I was actually happy, and said "Hello, you are the Hitachiins correct? I am Suoh Miki, nice to meet you!"

"Yes we are the Hitachiin Twins. Nice to meet you!" They smiled but I could tell they were lying

"But you aren't twins are you?" I asked.

"Huh? How could you tell?" they asked in unison.

"You may look alike, but you don't give off a feeling of brothers." I answered bluntly

(^o^)

The day ended but drug on forever. I walked out to see Mom trying to fix the car.

"Um… Mom what is wrong with the car?" I asked her

She jumped. "Oh! Miki it`s you. You startled me. The car is broken. Do you know the way home? You could walk."

"No I don't. I`ll just find a place to rest and study inside." I was actually glad. I could do homework.

I wandered around until I found a room. It looked abandoned. I was called Music Room 4. I opened the door slowly, the door was heavy. Rose petals flew out along with the sweet scent of cakes, coffee and teas. I heard many voices say "Welcome."

( _ )

I was overwhelmed to say the least. I plastered my body to the door, eyes wide. Handsome boys were standing in the room.

"Oh, it's the new boy." The two boys who looked like twins, but weren't said.

"Ichirou*, Jirou* isn't this 'boy' in the same class as you?" a dark headed boy in glasses asked the not-so-twins.

"Yeah, but he just arrived here, he doesn't talk much so we don't know much about him." They answered in unison again. I trembled, plastered to the door.

"Wha-what is this place? I thought it was a music room." I asked stuttering

"We are the Ouran Middle School Host Club!" a blond boy, he looked like a prince, said pointing his finger at me. "And we welcome you!"

"Ehh…" I said in disgust, still plastered to the door.

"Hiko*… do you know this boy?" The glasses boy asked

"No… I don't believe I do." 'Hiko' answered.

I tried to open the door, it was locked. "UNLOCK THE DOOR!" I yelled at them

"Wow… you should be nicer, scholar." Said the glasses character. He adjusted his glasses

"'Scholar'? Then you must be Suoh Miki!" said the blond. "You must be admired by other commoners, Suoh!" I, of course, ran from him as he tried to wrap his arm around me.

As I was running from him I felt something grab my leg. "Where are you going Mi-chan?" a little blond boy said.

"How are you in Middle School?" I mumbled then I screamed "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MI-CHAN?" I was pissed, to say the least

"She scared me Hiro*…" the little boy cried.

"It will fine Isamu*." Said a large boy with tan skin and dark hair. He comforted the little boy.

"I didn't know the first child of the famous Suoh family would be openly gay." Said the blond guy named Hiko.

"Openly… what did you say?" I was extremely pissed. Then I suddenly heard cheering girls outside the door.

"Ah! Let`s welcome the ladies Isao*." Hiko said to the glasses guy, I guess his name is 'Isao'. Ah crap. I was still trapped in this wacky place about to be filled with girls!

"Kyaa!" The girls screamed, but for no apparent reason. Why were they screaming like this?

(_ _)

I officially gave in to the nonsense after a girl asked me for my name and I hid in the corner behind Isao-senpai`s desk.

"Quite a thing to take in isn't it?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Isao standing next to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded the way I always do, bluntly.

"Well I just thought, since you are over here, hiding in a corner with your head in your knees." He responded

"Well, I have nothing to do." I said

"You are on a music and academic scholarship correct? And isn't that s guitar case I see?"

"Well yeah, it is. But can I play?"

"Sure." I took that as permission.

*(^o^)*

I tuned my guitar and waited. "May I have your attention please, ladies?" Isao-senpai announced. Once they were silent he said "We have a special performance from our newest student, Suoh Miki. Please give them your attention." And he led them in applause.

I took the stage and slowly began to play. There were no lyrics because I prefer not to sing.

The song went on and on and the guests soon left. The boys made me stay.

"So… you were amazing on the guitar, who taught you?" asked the boy they called Hiko

"I taught myself." I said

"Really? No musical protégé parents?" said the little boy they called Huni-senpai, Isamu-senpai or simply Isamu.

"No…" I said bluntly in response "Well my father was a pianist but he didn't know guitar

"No professional lessons?" asked Isao-senpai

"No, my mother offered but I didn't except." I answered

"Hmm… You`re interesting." Said the not-twins-twins in harmony with each other

"I think-"started Ichirou

"-you should stay awhile." Jirou finished

"Do you guys always do that?" I asked

"Do what?" they asked in unison

"Finish sentences for each other, talk in perfect unison all that crap. I know you aren't really twins." I said

They just shrugged. Ugg… this was annoying. "Can I leave yet?" I asked angrily.

"Not until we learn your type." Said Hiko-senpai

"What?" I asked irritated

"Everyone has a type they prefer." He said, I could have sworn there were flowers and dramatic winds flying around him. "Do you like the mischievous type?" he asked gesturing to the not-twins. They locked arms and smirked. "Or maybe you like the cool type?" He gestured to Isao-senpai. He adjusted his glasses. "Or the boy Lolita?" he gestured to Isamu-senpai and he looked all smiley and cute~. "Or do you like the strong silent type?" He gestured to Hiro-senpai who just lifted his head in a kind of nod. "Or maybe…" he smirked and got his flit face on, he lifted my chin and finished "… you like a guy like me? Hmm?" he said with wondering eyes.

I gulped and squirmed away. "Listen to me! I am not into any of you! I was looking for an empty room when I came here! I swear!" I yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" the not-twins said, approaching me fast. I scrambled away. In the process I tipped over a full cup of tea onto the rug.

"Oh! Good job scholar." Said Ichirou

"That rug cost more than your home." Said Jirou

"Hmm… what should we do Hiko?" said Isao-senpai

"I guess Suoh will relive the famous Haruhi`s fate. From now on, you are our servant!" said Hiko-senpai.

I felt incredibly stupid. Mom, how did you survive this?

-end-

Umm… Hi. Please forgive me for my awkwardness. If I get a good response in the reviews (only one is needed) I will put up chapter 2. So this is my first OHSHC fic. It is sort of like reliving OHSHC through the second generation of hosts. It will be different, I promise. So here is some A/N, Oh the little stars you might see are A/N these =*

Emoticon and A/N (*) meanings for your eyes to stare at.

(^.^')- Stressed

(^o^)- Glad

( _ )- Dizzy

(_ _)- giving up

*(^o^)*- excited

*Miki- Miki can be a boy or girls name.

Ichirou*- Ichirou means first son

Jirou*- Jirou means second son

Hiko*- Hiko most likely means Prince

Hiro*- Hiro means tolerant

Isamu*- It means Courage

Isao*- Isao means honor or merit


End file.
